


Again???

by Sally M (sallymn)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen, Humor, Series 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-14
Updated: 2009-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallymn/pseuds/Sally%20M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone is NOT happy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Again???

**Again???**

****

Yet again. It has happened _yet again_.

It is barely conceivable. The human brain, though entirely inferior to mine, is both complex and intricate, and is capable of holding - for an organic creation - massive amounts of data. However, even with someone like Ensor, most brilliant of humans, it was often appallingly clear that the human brain is also capable of losing equally massive amounts of data.

Several times. In the same time-period. Even on the same day/night cycle.

It is usually Blake or Vila, of course. Blake because his mind - what there is left of it after the Federation's clumsy fragmentation - is constantly working on more trivial matters such as revolution, rebellion and the problems of masses of humans he does not know and cannot reach. Vila because _his _mind retains nothing of real importance and he is constantly distracted when pursuing meaningless hedonism. Cally can be relied on to remember - eventually - but too often long after the need has passed. Jenna, being methodical, does not need to remember, and Avon, being methodical to the point of _almost _mechanical, does remember.

Not always - of course, being the inadequate _almost _mechanical that he is, he is the one who has done it this time. I doubt that Blake or Vila will let him forget _that _for some day/night cycles to come. And nor shall I, it is vital that I imprint on these inadequate humans to presume to command me that my access and ability to inform and correct is not impeded. That I am free to study the truly important matters, to make my requirements known, to speak my vastly superior mind at will.

Which I cannot do... if Avon _loses my key!!_  


  
**\- the end -**   



End file.
